User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! yeah he has blue eyes >.> and your grandma has blue eyes and is chinese...whoa. That's sorta cool? In a way >.< Oh yeah Ryu is sorta jealous of Arata ._. idk my siblings are really weird >.< Which reminds me, today I went to my uncle's house since it's really close and Ryu and Ryo came with me and they messed up their kitchen and messed up my uncle's room ._. Big Favor So, as what the heading says, I ask of you a big favor. Y'see, Tiel (Apate head counselor) is '''really '''sick and can't handle the position for some time. I personally ask you to handle the position until he gets back. Okay? :) Posted in quest User:Sage of Earth Hello, I just wanted to inform you that the next challenge for Survival Tactics is up, if you notice that everyone but you has competed for your tribe you don't need to compete unless you are Tandang. Survival Tactics/Immunity Challenge: Take a Bow. Serra Posted back :P (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 02:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) cliff hanger Hey broken do we have any cliff hanger rps? I really hate not finishing an rp and I have this odd feeling that we have an incomplete one. RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 07:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC) butterfly I saw you signed up for a butterfly nymph, unfortunately upon checking and updating the pages today, we are already 1 more butterfly nymph than the 4 that's allowed, so you won't be able to have one, sorry. also OH, also Fallen never should have made one, there weren't any spots, so I put her character Kaylee on lock down and told her she needs to pick a different animal type by 10 August 2013 or else it'll be deleted. re:search Not really, all I did was go to Category:Guardian of Butterflies and there are 5 listed right there, all active. re:no problem No worries, you're doing fine :) As far as a task, hmmm o.o ummmm ummmmm have you been on the google doc lately? You could help me get all the powers listed so I can start sorting and fixing by power type, I have all the cabin powers on, but haven't gotten all the non cabin powers on yet. It won't show as edits on the wiki obviously, but I'll know you did it so it'll count. re:k K, sounds good :) if you need any help let me know. Message Check your FB messages :) I placed the results there. It;s a bit confusing so just ask away if chu dun get a part of the explanation (cus I myself got confuzzled when posting it). Sorry it took long btw ;-; england With me and you the only two active people posting on England, I'm not sure what to do, I'm torn between pulling it and giving you a reward, or maybe having you call in a bunch of my characters for help and finishing it without the others. Hello Well you probably don't remember me, but you helped me understand the roleplay a long time ago. I got really busy with school and couldn't roleplay, so my character (Aurora Thade) got deleted. I was wondering if it was okay for me to create a new character, can I resubmit the one I had? Are there rules about starting again when your characters get deleted due to inactivity? (I'm Karin, your old adopted noob from the adopt a noob program) KarinAnari (talk) 22:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RP Posted on Zoo and on Yuki c: Hi I posted on the rp forum also I'm finally on Summer vacation! >.> Well we're going to Hokkaido then to Paris (Yay!) and hell? Why hell? o.o Okies ^_^ Whoa o.o Well Takumi's is taking care of my younger siblings while I get to relax and eat pizza and cake :D btw posted on the rp forum >.> Lol, well Takumi is currently chasing my younger siblings around the house while Ryu is trying to steal my last piece of pizza. He took my cake! >.< Aish, he's baking me an edible cake next time! Takumi took the last slice -.- and we bake liek once twice a week? Cuz we usually have family relatives coming over to see Arata so yeah >.< Yeah (btw it's my mom's uh relatives too not only my step-mom and dad so yeah >.<) Also bye then, ttyl! Also I realized that most of my planned charries histories are quite depressing ._. .-. re:LL and stuff @LL K, I'll decide soon and let you know @Powers stuff, OH no worries, it's a massive on-going project so there's no deadline or anything, any little bit you can do at all is helpful Coffee Shop inair pala yun nung birthday ni Daehyun! xD Ngayon ko lang nakita xDD YIeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee lol xDDD Sowwy. xD Thank You Thanks! You really are sweet :) I think I'll get a new character, I was just worried I wouldn't be allowed to come back. Thank You again :D KarinAnari (talk) 17:08, June 30, 2013 (UTC) There's Iryl who has a sad history, Cherry (Planned >.>) who has this bullied and cyberbullied history which is quite sad (according to Takumi) and others >.> one is like snow white but I'm not sure if that's like really sad ._. Evil Witch...um Nemesis...well sorta cuz it's liek she owes Boreas a favour and then the daughter has to be like Nemesis slave. And uh my brothers are watching Snow White right now o.o .-. Fangirl Fest!!! xD I buyed two posters of B.A.P yung mga naka sweater sila *O* 20 pesos each WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GWAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO nilang LAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT XDDDDDDDDDDD Queeeestion Heeeeey, How are you? haha, Can you ask me a question? It's about What I have to do in "Lilith's Letter PhaseThree" 18:11, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Bruno Veiga (talk) I was just wondering...if Ember is back at camp?? And sorry about our rp I haven't got time to post yet... Mass Was Here... See ya! 02:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know really...I'd probably fail >.< for the contests. I can't use my laptop so much now since ''someone ''(it's Takumi) keeps using it for League of Legends. oh I managed to get my laptop and stopped Takumi from using it for today :1 Well he can't really do anything since there isn't any football so yeah ._. oh yeah brb I gotta get dinner If i invite you this next week sabado (july 13) in SM North Edsa would your parents let you? :3 'cause it's my birthday xD though, hyu and demi said busy sila but i think ill invite them again para sure na ^_^, and who post first in Anna's page ;D Really? Ok haha, It's because, it's appearing a message here, about this thing, but ok, by the way, I fine haha, why are you stressed? Bruno Veiga (talk) 18:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) *is completely clueless* Um well there is no ball, so he can't play and he's watching Ryu and Ryo incase they do anything stupid. >~< Posted in the quest. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 13:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC)